prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 108
Leila tells the police of her suspicion that Geoff is behind the terror campaign against her. Judy insists on returning to work and refuses to see a doctor, so Erica makes her sign an indemnity stating that she has refused treatment and orders her not to leave her cell during work periods. When the police visit Jim, they at first think he might have been responsible for throwing the brick, but they also ask him about Geoff - Jim tells them he has no idea where Geoff is. Meg says that it couldn't have been Geoff Butler as she and Greg saw him in a bar at the time the attack occurred. Ken wants the drama group to rehearse "A Midsummer Night's Dream" (no shortage of likely candidates for the part of Bottom). Erica is a little dubious that he will be able to enthuse the women with Shakespeare. Leila comes to see Jim at work, much to his displeasure, and he tells her that Geoff has an alibi for last night. She suggests it could have been Caroline's husband instead. Erica has to reprimand Jim for overreacting when he brings Doreen in front of her for a remark she made about the police catching up with him. Leila arrives home to find HELLO LEILA spray painted on her lounge doors in red . Lizzie overhears Judy and Sharon arguing and cooks up a plan to convince Judy to go ahead with the tests. Michael Simpson is annoyed with Geoff for forcing him to throw the brick through Leila's window, but Geoff insists he needed to establish an alibi as he'd be the main suspect. During the play reading, Lizzie fakes a heart attack in front of Judy in the rec room. Caroline locks herself out of the halfway house investigating a noise outside and has to knock on the door to be let back in, but she doesn't see Geoff skulking in the garden. When Greg comes to see Pat, Jim asks him to have a word with Lizzie to see if she is faking or not. Greg gives Lizzie an hour for her scheme to work before he tells Erica she isn't really sick. Caroline tells Jim about the prowler in the garden, and they both agree it must have been Michael. After talking to Greg, Judy changes her mind in time and decides to go for the tests. Bea is outraged that Lizzie has put them through the worry for the sake of "that fat cow". Greg fails to raise Pat's spirits about her appeal and she still feels she has no chance. Jim decides to phone Michael Simpson to tell him to back off and threatens to come round and "give him a lesson in unarmed combat". Geoff suggests to Michael that they should plant drugs on Jim and report him to the police. Vera begins to suspect that something is going on between Bea and Ken. However, Bea is about to see something she doesn't like: Ken is met at the prison gates by a young blonde . Michael agrees to deliver the parcel supposedly containing drugs to Jim's hotel, but he doesn't know that Geoff is building a bomb in a cigar box to go inside the parcel. Next Episode Episode 109 Category:1980 Episodes